Not So Different
by darkened-soul
Summary: 5th year summer to 7th year. harry notices how much he and voldie have in common. starts out r/hr but eventually h/hr. oop soilers so read the 5th book!
1. Prologue

A/N- just trying out something new? I don't know. Please read and review and flame if you want. 

Disclaimer- I just own the plot right here, nothing of harry potter. 

Not So Different…

Chapter 1- the prologue

His heart pounded rapidly when he realized he was cornered. Nowhere to escape now. All alone. Although he had been alone for the past year, it seemed, but that would be detailed later in the story. If one were to watch this scene right here, they would certainly think that there was no way for this young man to escape. He was trapped. _This is the end. There is nowhere to run. There is nowhere to hide. I am about to die. My life is gone. _He thought. Surely, one who walked in would defiantly agree, he was dead as a doornail. As the saying goes. 

What happens, though, when two paths meet? Do they both end? Does one end while the other goes on and continues through life? Alternatively, perhaps, they both continue, and go on together, merged into one. Certainly, this would not be the case, most likely, one path would end while the other remained supreme. 

"It doesn't have to end like this you know." The man in a black cloak said to the young man against the wall, as his wand was pointed straight at him. Non-mistakenly, this man-or wizard- was none other then Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, He Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken, or he is- or was once upon a time- Tom Riddle. Surely, that part of him was dead, surely his teenage years were forgotten. On the other hand, maybe the wizard in the corner brought Tom Riddle back to Voldemort, the teenage years of sorrow. Surely not.

"How would it end though?" The other young wizard against the wall asked. Of course, this was the one and only Boy Who Lived, Hero, 1/3 of the Golden Trio - or what _used to be_ a trio-, Harry Potter. With his dark hair and his emerald eyes, which did not hold the gleam they did before. He was not scared this Harry Potter. What was he feeling? Was it remorse? Sorrow? Pain? Guilt? Or perhaps, it was relief and thankfulness. 

"I have been watching you Harry Potter. More closely since the end of fifth year. How? That is not important. What is important is how our paths are so similar. Do you not think? I could name so many parts of your life that are identical to mine. More then you or anyone else would think." Voldemort replied as he paced around keeping his wand to Harry Potter while he was deep in thought.

"How so?" Harry asked a little worried that Voldemort has been watching him, and worried that like long ago, he would realize they were the same.

"Remember your second year? Those words I told you, as I was again Tom Riddle. You and I are Not That Different Harry Potter. Now, I want you to think about everything you have gone through in the past year, starting from fourth year's summer. Then we will talk, and maybe one of us will die. Or maybe not…."

:

:

:

:

REVIEW! 


	2. 5th year summer

A/N- So its been a few months, more then a few, since January actually, if remember correctly, that I have written this, well suddenly I guess I need to write so why not continue this. R/R, flame if you please, its only your opinion and it just means I have something to work on.  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter is something that this amateur writer doesn't own. This amateur writer just made up the plot.  
  
Not So Different  
  
Chapter 1- 5th year summer  
  
And so our story begins as the hero awakens in his bed, in the Dursleys house, as he had so many times the past summers, only typically on this day there would be a myriad of owls waiting outside his window, today there were only two. Harry stumbled clumsily, as he was tired and couldn't adjust to the light yet, to his window and opened it so the owls could fly in. The first one was from Dumbledore just a quick note saying happy birthday and a few sentences about how he hoped Harry was doing well with the knowledge he had gained last year, included was a package that turned out to be a box of lemon drops. Oh yes, how could Harry not remember what he learned last year, the information that Dumbledore had neglected to tell him until last year, probably the most important thing he had ever heard in his life- besides the time that Hagrid told him he was a wizard- the prophecy. Everyday of his life, or not everyday but most days, he couldn't help but wonder- why did Voldermort choose me? Then finally he found out all because of a prophecy, from a professor who hadn't predicted anything right ever- but apparently the prophecy was right. Or Dumbledore wouldn't have kept it from Harry. The other owl was Rons owl Pig and the letter was signed from both Hermione and Ron, he noticed before he even read it.  
  
Harry- Hi we just wanted to tell you happy birthday and that we cant wait to see you next week, now that Dumbledore we allow us to meet at diagon alley. Theres something else too, we wanted to tell you that we are kinda.going together now. Fred and George suggested we tell you and let you know that we are still three best friends, they said that you might have a problem with it but we know you will be happy for us. Cant wait to see you, happy birthday again -Hermione and Ron.  
  
Oh yes, today was indeed harry potters birthday, today he was 16 years of age. He was old enough to drive a muggle car even, and maybe if he was a muggle he would have the opportunity, but instead when he was older he would use the wizard ways. Though, and Harry certainly knew that it was even idiotic to think of, but what would have happened if his parents had been muggles? Just a boy and a girl who went to a muggle highschool, with Sirius and Lupin for friends, and they raised Harry and today Sirius would teach him to drive. But that was absurd, as they were dead, and he was a wizard, and there was knew reason why he should pretend not to be, this was his life.  
  
Now it was time for the sixteen-year-old to ponder what this year would bring. Now that Ron and Hermione were together, would that be the end of their friendship? It was strange that this thought just popped into Harrys' head. They had a lasting friendship, why would it end over two thirds of the trio being together? Still, the pessimistic side of Harry was taking over, and he couldn't help but wonder if things would change. 


	3. 

A/N- Okay. Here is the next chapter. I have like a million ideas in my head for this fic. Ron and Hermione will be together half of it but eventual h/hr romance. Please read and review, flame if you please.

Disclaimer- Ive said a million times. Go read it on the other chapters.

Not So Different 

Chapter 2- Mind thoughts.

Late in the afternoon the same day Harry was outside in the backyard just lying in the grass pondering over things when his Aunt Petunia came outside. Ever since Harry had returned she had been a bit weary around him, she knew she has to keep him, that he was family and she had promised the headmaster of his school. She might not be a witch, but her sister was, and despite that, she loved her sister at one point and time and could never fail to what Lily would want, and that was for Harry to be safe, and only family could protect that wish.

"You have a phonecall! Don't tie up the line, your uncle will be home very soon so don't talk forever!" She yelled to Harry across the yard. Harry had gotten a phonecall from Hermione twice this summer, and one from Ron and Mr. Weasley who was still amazed at how it worked, it was a complete fascination to a wizard or witch who had never grown up in the muggle world.

Slowly Harry sat up and walked to the door and walked past his aunt into the house. When he got to kitchen where the phone was he noticed Dudley eating at the table. Surprise Surprise. Harry picked up the receiver and hesitating a little answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harry! Hi Harry how hey you okay Hello Harry hear us" a million voices answered all asking or saying something else.

"Erm. One person only please, but hi everybody."

"Sorry 'bout that mate. We sent everybody upstairs so it's just Hermione and me right now. So how are you? How are the muggles treating you today?" Said the voice of Ron.

"I'm…just peachy. And they are treating me the same as every other day." Harry had heard Petunia once tell the neighbors that "oh our family is just peachy!" when obviously it wasn't, that was how he felt, he wanted to pretend everything was okay, when everything was falling apart.

"Good to hear your doing well!" ("yeah right" harry muttered away from the receiver. And he heard Dudley trying to hold his laughter) "Did you get the letter from us yet? It should be there today." 

Harry had the letter, he just didn't feel like admitting he had received it, because then if they started talking about how they hope and know things wont change between them, harry would gag. "No I haven't, maybe tomorrow though."

"Okay well we will see you at Diagon Alley soon! We have to eat now have a good da…" Hermiones' voice was cut off and Harry could make out a few words that she was whispering to somebody. "Ginny wants to say something. See you soon." 

'Hello Harry, its Ginny." 

"Hey Ginny, how are you?" Harry replied glad to hear her voice. Last year they talked a little more and she showed courage wanting to fight with Harry and the group at the department of mysteries. 

"Im fine Harry, I hope you are too, although I doubt living with the muggles makes you happy. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and the twins are upstairs working on something for their business but they say hi too. There is something else though I wanted to speak to you about."

"Thanks for the happy birthday, tell the twins I said hello. And what else do you need to talk to me about?" Harry asked hoping that it wouldn't be long.

"Hermione and Ron," Ginny said a little quietly and Harry almost groaned in annoyance, "they think you will be happy for them, but after talking to the twins, and thinking about it, I realized that it might be awkward for you. It is even awkward for me to see my brother and the smartest girl at Hogwarts kissing." (Harry almost gagged, he didn't need the visual.) 

"Well yeah I do feel that way kinda…thanks for understanding Ginny. I will see you soon. Bye" Harry said and when Ginny said bye he hung up and turned around Dudley turned his attention back to his food. Harry walked upstairs and as he was walking he suddenly felt his scar burn into his flesh like water so cold, it burns more then being lit on fire. Harry reached for the banister and he fell backwards and gasped at what he heard. Suddenly the front door opened and his Uncle Vernon stepped in.

"GET OFF THE STAIRS BOY!" Vernon yelled and Harry had to use his toes for strength to stand up and he slowly made his way to his room and locked the door. _Write a letter to Dumbledore. QUICK! _Was going through his mind. Dumbledore had to know what had just happened to Harry.

Professor Dumbledore-

I had another of those freaky experiences where I could feel Voldemorts emotions. It hasn't happened all summer but this time it was…not like the others. He knows he can send thoughts to me if he tries real hard, I imagine it must take a lot of strength because it was vague and I had a lot of pain when I received it. He said "See you soon Harry Potter." And then it faded near the end. HELP ME!

Harry

Quickly Harry scribbled the above and went to the owl that Dumbledore used to send the letter with this morning. "Take this back to Dumbledore as quick as you can!" Harry told it and sent it out the window. He hoped the owl was quick, and Dumbledore wasn't to far off. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review NOW! And the next chapter will be longer then this one, I just didn't have much time to write anything today.


End file.
